sophia_mclarencobbfandomcom-20200214-history
Cecilia Holland-Reichert
'Cecilia Lynn Holland-Reichert ' is a future 1st year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Appearance Cecilia has beautiful blonde-like hair, with brown eyes. She is said to have resembled her mother in terms of looks. Biography Cecilia, born Cecilia Lynn Holland-Reichert, was born to the Swedish wizard Lars Reichert, and Dutch witch Courtney Holland, in England. She was born a year later after her parents got married. Cecilia didn't have the most regular of childhood times. Whenever she was left to play with other little kids, they made fun of her. Initially, she thought they were wanting to be friends, but when it started to get physical, she knew they weren't friendly. Helpless, and unable to converse, for her first language was Swedish, Cecilia has been scarred in her childhood. Her father, Lars, had seen the sadness in Cecilia's eyes, and stopped taking her outside to play. He, and Courtney, Cecilia's mother, tried to do whatever they could to make her happy. Cecilia became a little more happy later on, but still couldn't overcome the fear of making friends. She often spent her birthdays alone, with her parents, because she had no actual friends. After having broken out of her little tight bubble, she became more responsive to her parents. Her parents taught her how to read, write and speak Swedish, since her dad liked to visit Sweden so often. Cecilia remembers the time when her dad took her to Sweden, and there is where she made some real friends whom she could talk to. Lars took Cecilia to other places too, like the Netherlands, where Cecilia learned that her mother was born there. He also took her to a variety of other places, to meet some of Cecilia's grandparents, as well as her cousins and whatnot. As Cecilia turned 9, her parents remembered the importance of Cecilia's education. They began teaching her how to read, write and speak English, but Cecilia herself, found it difficult to learn, because she had a bit of a learning difficulty and needed more explanation, in Swedish, to truly understand things. On her 10th birthday, her parents had told her that she would go to Hogwarts. She was excited, but then she was afraid at the same time. She knew no one, and would need to speak English a lot. Her mother told her that it'd be nothing to be afraid of. Personality and Traits Cecilia, unfortunately, suffers from social anxiety, due to the fact that she is not very fluent in English, and therefore does not take well to jokes and insults said in English. When upset, Cecilia will try to run away, most likely in tears. She is afraid of making friends, due to the fear of being backstabbed by them. On the other hand, Cecilia is a very friendly and fun little girl. She likes to play around and laughs a lot. She takes everything seriously, and may take a joke the wrong way. She doesn't like gossip, especially the kind that is spoken in English. She also doesn't like pranks, and isn't afraid to be a snitch (tell on others). Skills and Magical Abilities Ambidextrous Cecilia is ambidextrous, and capable of doing most things with both of her hands. Although generally, she tends to favor using a certain hand for doing certain things, she is usually okay with using either hand. Talk Bubble Belongings Wand Gallery Cecilia's Model is Sophie Turner. Cecilia.jpg Cecilia1.jpg Cecilia2.jpg Cecilia3.jpg Trivia *Cecilia speaks fluent Swedish, and not-so-fluent English *Her theme song is One Last Time by Ariana Grande